Of Slumber and Spying
by The Human Jukebox
Summary: Rukia is invited to a slumber party, what happens when Ichigo decides to spy on her. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, kudos to Tite Kubo, the mastermind behind the manga and anime. This is my first Bleach story, so I'm a little nervous…

[BLEACH

Chapter 1

"Come on, Chad, don't make too much noise. We don't want anyone to know we're here," whispered Ichigo, almost in pure darkness.

"Kurosaki, why are we here? I don't see the point in this. Or do you just want to spy on Orihime?" Uryu asked, praying that Ichigo would slip up and reveal that he just wanted to spy on Kuchiki. There was no other reason why Ichigo would be out here at twelve in the night, risking being pummeled to a pulp by girls, including Kuchiki.

"No, that's no it. I just want to…Uh, never mind, if I say anything I'll never hear the end of it."

'Damn.'

"I think it's obvious, Ichigo. You've been staring at the window all night as if Rukia-san were to appear." Spoke Chad in his deep voice.

Ichigo fumed, "That's not it…She owes me a quarter." Uryu smirked.

"Yeah, sure…"

Ichigo neared the window to see a bunch of girls, including Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, Mahana, and last but not least Rukia. She wore her usual pajamas, the ones she took from Yuzu. Her Chappy the rabbit plushy sat next to her, which she begged him to buy for her. She looked a little weirded out as Mahana painted her nails the same color of her eyes. He smiled slightly; she looked cute, as always.

Rukia watched as Mahana continued to paint her nails, she hoped it wasn't permanent; besides, the smell gave her a headache. These customs girls had at slumber parties were rather interesting. Before the painting of the nails they had a pillow fight, and she had whacked that pervy Chizuru upside the head, it was fun. And they made homemade pizza, which was cheesy and rather delicious. She didn't know why Ichigo hadn't told her of the gooey pizza.

_ 'Ichigo, I wonder what it is you're doing right now,'_ Rukia smiled slightly up at the ceiling. She hoped her closest friend was having fun also.

_ 'Friend…For some reason it's as if I wish to be more than that, why? Could it be that Ichigo saved my life, that he risked his life for me on many occasions? Is it that he cares for me and worries about me? Even if we fight a lot, I know he cares, but does he know that I care for him?' _

"There we go, Rukia, I'm all done. The polish is supposed to bring out your pretty eyes, which I can see it does." Mahana spoke, breaking Rukia's train of thought; she smiled and said a thank you. Looking around she saw Inoue laughing at Tatsuki and Chizuru who were fighting. Ryo speaking of her latest track achievement, and Michiru praising her friend. Over the voices of girls she seemed to hearing another voice, this one was deeper, wait two voices, like they were bickering.

Seeing something flicker outside, she excused herself, and then walked out of the room. Coming to the door that led to the outside, she opened it and walked out. Convinced that three people were out here. The three had high amounts of spirit energy, one of them being an orange-haired shinigami.

_ 'What are they doing here?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, although I wish I did… Thank you for the reviews and politeness; it is greatly appreciated! Thank you to those who reviewed:

Cute in Purple

Nefarious6161

Cherryblossom279

Embrace nothing

MadokaKotone

Sad lil' angel

RinUtari

Always lost123

Zapenbits

Chapter 2

Ichigo stared into the room, confused. Where did she go? Sighing, he turned to Uryu, who was still complaining. He looked over to Chad was silent the whole time.

"Why are we here, Kurosaki, just answer my question!" The Quincy whispered loudly; Ichigo was just about to answer, to make him shut up, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice,

"I'd like to know myself," to his horror he turned to see Rukia, in all her pajama glory. Ichigo blushed a red color, as Rukia glared at him; she folded her arms, evidently not moving until she got an answer.

"Oh, uh, h-hey, Rukia, n-nice night, huh?" Ichigo stammered, scratching the back of his orange colored head. Her violet eyes shone with anger,

"Don't you dare try and change the subject!" She pretty much seethed, putting emphasis on the word dare. Ichigo gulped and turned to see Chad and Uryu running away from the scene,

'_Those traitors!' _

Rukia tapped her foot, "Well, I'm waiting." What was his problem? He looked scared, like he had candy taken away from him, and he was blushing. Was he spying on her, the nerve of some people. He didn't even trust her to take care of herself. Ichigo gulped the second time, in two minutes.

'_What am I going to say? She so pissed at me, I bet she won't buy that I was just passing through the neighborhood excuse. Ugh, if I don't tell her soon she's going to pulverize me!_

_Just tell her the truth, see her reaction, and go from there._

_What? Who's there?_

_Ichigo, you fool, who do you think, the tooth fairy?_

_Zangetsu? How the hell are you in my mind?_

_Never mind how, I just want to help you out, tell that Kuchiki girl the truth. Something tells me she will get mad, but give her time._

_Ugh, I am not doing that! Do you what could happen? What if she doesn't, what if-_

_Just do it, otherwise how will she ever know?__What's life without a little risk?_

_Ugh, go away!_

_Fine, fine. I'll go, stubborn little brat…_

_Old ugly fool!'_

Ichigo came back from his own little world to see Rukia about to turn and leave, the next moment Ichigo had no control over his own actions. He took her by the hand, twirled her around and kissed her right on the lips, with a force that made Rukia dizzy.

Rukia didn't know what was happening, one moment she was turning to leave and the next…Ichigo was kissing her like no tomorrow. The black haired girl wasn't resisting, in fact she was doing the opposite. Rukia was kissing him back!

'_What's happening? Why is he? Why is he kissing me? Oh, who cares, I just want him to be near me. Kami knows I've been wanting this!'_

'_What am I doing? Why is this happening? Wait, she's kissing back! Damn all the stupid consequences, I want this to happen, hell, I've dreamt of this!'_

Ichigo and Rukia didn't notice the girls that the window, they were too wrapped in each other's arms to notice anything else. Everyone was squealing and sighing dreamily, Orihime said, triumphantly,

"I knew they liked each other!"

Tatsuki whispered, "We all did, now Orihime, quiet down, he don't want them to know we're eavesdropping."

Okay, Tatsuki-chan, I pipe down," She said, happily. Oh, she knew it all along, but Ichigo and Rukia didn't. Too bad it took them this long to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but it would so cool if I did. Thank you to all reviews, and those who took the time to read my story. Well, here's chapter three, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rukia woke up to the faces of Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Mahana. Her eyes widened at their closeness, she sensed something was wrong.

"Oh, hey, uh, what's up?" She asked nervously. Chizuru laughed, waving her hands in front of her,

"Rukia, you are so funny! Hee-hee-hee-hee, a comic genius!" Tatsuki gave her a kick to the face, then grinned, rather sheepishly,

"Nothing much, we were just hanging around, not going to say-," she was interrupted, by the rest of the girls,

"I knew it! No doubt about you and Kurosaki-kun, ohhhh!" Orihime was squealing her head off, Mahana had hearts in her eyes, also squealing about Ichigo and her, and being so made for each other. Even Chizuru was screaming in delight, despite a footmark on her face.

"Um, I'm going to go change," Rukia quietly grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom across the hall, sighing in relief. As she changed into a navy skirt that ended at her knees and a white shirt that had Chappy on it, she pondered on what had happened last night. She blushed remembering the way Ichigo had fidgeted and stuttered over his words. She'd known him for quite some time now and she had never once seen him that way. Putting her fingers to her lips Rukia's blush deepened, she could still feel his lips upon hers.

'_Ichigo…'_

After her little recollection, the small shinigami brushed her teeth, then walked out and walked into Orihime's room. Looking at the said ashy orange haired girl she remembered something, didn't Orihime like Ichigo? But she seemed so joyful and cheery…Maybe she'd asked her if they were ever alone.

* * *

"Oi, I-CHI-GO!" Isshin yelled as he practically tore down his son's door. Ichigo jumped up and looked startled, but dodged his father's flying kick just in time.

"What the hell? How many times have I told you not to do that, Old Man!" The orange-haired teenager yelled in anger, his idiotic excuse for a dad had woken him up for the most peaceful dream. Th older of the two stood up, nursing his bruised head.

"Why I wanted to spend quality time with my only son! What would your mother say if you refused?" Isshin replied, quite, melodramitic. Ichigo just rolled his eyes,

"I think Mom would've understood, in this case. Did you have a extra bowl of stupid this morning?" His dad gasped in shock,

"How did you know, are you some kind of mind-reader?" Ichigo once again rolled his amber eyes, irritataed.

"Anyway, don't you have to go pick up Rukia-chan?" The substitute shinigami's heart quickened at the mention of _her_. He sighed deeply, and dragged a protesting Isshin out of his room, to get changed. As he leaned on the door, a small smile formed on his features. The emotions that overtook him were enough to drown out his fathers banging, and kicking. Things had changed, and he was glad. Whatever Rukia was doing he was sure she felt the same way. Then, Ichigo quickly snapped out of his trance to hurry up and get dressed. The sooner he saw her the better.


End file.
